


Matching set

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Numbers wears ladies panties, Oral Sex, i'm trash oh god i am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The motel door opens with a crash, a side effect of being opened a little too enthusiastically by Wrench.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matching set

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask received by Lemonison.  
> I'm so sorry about all of this.

The motel door opens with a crash, a side effect of being opened a little too enthusiastically by Wrench. It had been a very long day of driving, killing, driving some more, disposing of a body, and then driving all the way back to the motel. Wrench and Numbers consider it a job well done, but they are both too sore and stiff to feel like celebrating. Both men slip off their coats and collapse on the creaky mattress. Numbers groans. His back and knees feel like he has been compressed, and are aching to be stretched and exercised even just a little. He arches his back and stretches his arms over his head, exposing his stomach in a thin strip just above the waist of his trousers. Wrench looks at him and smiles. He loves seeing Numbers like that, just entirely un-self conscious, entirely himself with no pretense whatsoever. Wrench's eyes devour the vision of the man sprawled out beside him, memorizing every out of place hair, every wrinkle in his shirt, every hair on his exposed belly. Wrench notices something a little odd. He sees, right above the line of Numbers trousers, something pink with lace on it. He taps on his partners chest.

 _What is that?_ He asks, pointing to the fabric.

Numbers twists himself to see what his partner is talking about, then goes red in the face.

 _It's nothing. Don't worry about it._ He signs quickly, covering the offending fabric.

Wrench makes a disbelieving face, and reaches towards the smaller man.

 _Don't you dare!_ Numbers signs frantically.

Wrench grins. Now it's a challenge. Wrench reaches for Numbers, but Numbers resists. After a few minutes of wrestling, Wrench grabs his partner by the hip and shoulder, pressing him face down into the mattress with as much force as his aching shoulders will allow. He can feel the older man's body vibrate, probably yelling in protest Wrench assumes. He reaches under Numbers to unbutton his pants, and with a single swift motion removes his pants, chucking them on the floor. Underneath he finds Numbers wearing the loveliest silk and lace panties Wrench as ever seen.

Numbers is incredibly still beneath him, and Wrench gets up and flips the man over to face him. The thick beard Wrench loves so much does an astoundingly terrible job of covering up how red and blotchy Numbers' face has gotten.

 _Give me my fucking pants back._ Numbers signs with shaky hands.

_And block this lovely view? No way._

_Fuck you._ Numbers starts to sit up when Wrench pushes him back into the mattress as hard as he can, climbing on top of him.

 _Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?_ Wrench's smile is predatory.

Before Number has time to think or react Wrench's mouth is on his, sucking and teasing in ways that drive Numbers completely wild. Numbers feels as Wrench rubs his palm against his silk covered cock, causing Numbers to buck and moan into Wrench's open mouth. Numbers feels a tug on his hair that forces his head back, allowing Wrench to suck and nibble at his exposed neck. Numbers can feel himself getting harder, more sensitive, more reactive to touch. His body feels like an exposed nerve, and he wonders how long he can take it. Wrench slides a hand down Numbers' chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and kissing along his exposed chest. Numbers feels Wrench suddenly stop and freeze, and then shake with laughter. His brain snaps back to reality and he becomes embarrassed and angry again, shoving Wrench off of him.

 _Sorry,_ Wrench signs. _I just wasn't expecting a bra._

Numbers flips him off, then huffs and grabs at his shirt, trying to cover the silky bra that matches his panties so perfectly. He debates whether to use his hands to grab his pants and get dressed or to shout at Wrench. He wonders if he can do both effectively. Numbers swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and starts to push off to stand when two strong arms curl around him from behind and anchor him firmly to the mattress. Numbers feels lips against his shoulder, kissing gently and vibrating from a soft chuckle. Numbers tries to squirm free but Wrench's grip is solid, and he pulls his partner further back into the mattress. Wrench holds his partner, gently caressing him and kissing him until he stops struggling, then continues opening Numbers' shirt. Wrench deepens his kisses on Numbers' neck, and watches as his partners erection twitches under rose-pink silk panties. He loves seeing something so delicate and soft on a man who was anything but.

Wrench crawls out from behind Numbers, climbing off the bed to remove his shirt and jeans. He looks over at the bed. Numbers is on his hands and knees at the edge of the mattress, dark eyes wide and silently begging Wrench to return quickly to the bed. Wrench steps toward him, enjoying the view of his hairy, tattooed partner in lingerie on all fours. Wrench strokes his cock, snapping it to attention, and taps it against Numbers' chin. Numbers opens his mouth and begins slurping down Wrench's thick cock, running his tongue over it in circular patterns, burying his face in the thick patch of copper hair as Wrench's cock slams into the back of his throat. Wrench bends at the waist, leaning over Numbers' prone body. He grabs and squeezes Numbers' ass, slapping it occasionally, watching the panties reflect the dull glow the of table lamp. He can tell Numbers is enjoying being manhandled, judging by the vibrations of moans he was stifling with his cock. Wrench bends down and kisses Numbers gently on his back, giving his ass a hard smack and then spreading his cheeks and squeezing them.

Wrench feels like electricity was running through his body. He jerks involuntarily into Numbers' mouth, gagging the smaller man. He pushes Numbers off of him, and takes a few steps back to catch his breath. Numbers leans back onto his knees, and Wrench can see his erection is leaking through those gorgeous panties. For an instant Wrench worries it might ruin them, after all, he'd like to see them again. Numbers is panting, sweating, wearing womens underwear, and his beard is covered in saliva. To Wrench, he has never looked more beautiful than he does right at this moment.

_You want me to fuck you, pretty boy?_

Numbers bites his lip softly and nods vigorously. Wrench smiles and grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand.

_Come here._

Numbers rises off the bed cautiously, approaching his partner. Wrench grins, leans down to press a smiling kiss into the older mans lips, and tangles his fingers tightly in his hair. He grabs Numbers by the back of the head and forces him to bend over the tacky particleboard table the motel has furnished them with. He places the bottle of lube on the table next to Numbers' face, and grabs his hip with his free hand, grinding his erection into Numbers' ass, occasionally bending down to bite at Numbers' shoulder and back. The hand on Numbers' hip snakes in front of him, and slowly begins rubbing his cock through his sleek panties. Numbers demonstrates his appreciation by grinding his ass into Wrench, who chuckles behind him. Wrench lets go with both hands, grabbing the lube and kneeling behind Numbers. He very slowly pulls down the panties so they pool at Numbers' feet. Wrench takes his hands and kneads Numbers' soft ass, placing light kisses on his upper thighs and lower back.

Numbers emits a whine his lover cannot detect. How did such an embarrassing situation turn into something so good? He hears the cap of the lube pop open, and the familiar squelching sound of the bottle being emptied onto hands. He feels a sharp slap across his ass, but doesn't have time to react to it before a single slicked up finger forces itself inside of him, pumping in and out, curling at just the right moment to sent a thrill up his spine. He stretches out his arms in front of him and grips the table edges, moaning into the tabletop. Wrench continues pumping his finger, only slowing to add a second one. He scissors his fingers, and can feel his partners whines of delight when he rests his free hand on Numbers' back. He thinks about how much he wants to see his partners face right now, contorted in pleasure that Wrench has given him. It's too much to take, and Wrench suddenly stands up, grabs Numbers by the back of the neck, and throws him forcefully back onto the mattress. Wrench approaches, looming over him, enjoying the view of Numbers looking entirely startled while wearing a dainty bra with it's matching underwear looped around one ankle. Wrench grabs the lube and starts stroking his own dick, coating it as completely as he can. He lunges onto Numbers, crashing his lips against his partners, grinding his slick erection against the others before lining his cock up against his partners ass and shoving himself inside in one slow, deliberate motion. He can feel Numbers tightening around him, his body shaking. Wrench rocks himself in and out rhythmically, growling in tandem with his thrusts. He digs his fingers into Numbers' hips, and watches as Number strokes himself and claws helplessly at the pillow next to his head. Wrench reaches forward, running his thumb across Numbers' swollen, wet lips. He can feel Numbers panting, and enjoys how utterly ruined he looks. He brings his hand down to Numbers' chest, and without thinking, gently pinches a silk-covered nipple. Numbers is really clamping down hard on his cock now, his eyes wider, his back arching as sweat beads his forehead. Wrench has found a new weakness, and attacks mercilessly until Numbers shudders beneath him and spurts cum all over himself. A few more thrusts and Wrench follows suit, collapsing on top of the other man. Wrench rolls off after a minute or so, his own belly covered in a mix of the two men's fluids. He glances over at Numbers, who looks to be entirely out of breath. He taps his shoulder.

 _Is that stuff comfortable to wear?_ He gestures vaguely at the matching lingerie. Numbers grins widely, and nods.

_So comfortable. _

He rolls over and places his head on Wrench's shoulder, his breathing slowing down until he emits a little snore. Wrench stares at the ceiling, imagining Numbers in a Victoria's Secret, trying on bras, trying not to laugh so his sleeping partner won't wake.

 


End file.
